


his given reward | DNF

by moonlith1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward Meeting?, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Bar, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), LMFAO THATS AN ACTUAL TAG, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Possesive Dream lmfao, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Public Blow Jobs, Romantic Friendship, Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), a super tiny bit of sexual harassment, but only mentioned once, only blow jobs for now, protective dream :), sapnap is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlith1/pseuds/moonlith1
Summary: dream confesses to his best friend and goes through five stages of grief. after finally getting a hang of himself, he visits a gay bar and does not expect to find someone like the pretty boy in front of him right now.and most certainly did not expect to get a reward from him.or"what the fuck-" dream blinks not once, but twice then thrice before slowly widening his eyes at the real situation he had settled himself in."huh? you sound-" disco lights clears the dark shadows of dream’s face for a split second and the boy looks, stares, glares at dream and eyes him up and down before parting his lips in shock."you-""drea-?"pause.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	his given reward | DNF

**Author's Note:**

> highly requested by me  
> all written in lowercase (intentional)  
> pls be nice <3
> 
> disclaimer:   
> if george or dream changes their mind about these types of fics then i will take this down in an instant

dream had been wanting, longing, hinting, and  _ craving _ for his bestfriend. he knows it's risky, knows how much it can affect the bond, connection, and trusting friendship they had built. he had been patient, trailing behind george's footsteps everywhere he goes. giving hints to the brunette that he  _ will _ find a way to breathe underwater for eternity if it meant george was a merman. he had even  _ told _ george he was willing to do anything for him.  _ in a very serious ton _ e. yet, the brunette just  _ laughs it off  _ like he always fucking does and dream is confused. dream has cried and cried and cried himself to the brink of sleep but never slept. sleepless nights still very clear from his memories weeks after george had indirectly rejected him, or not? dream doesn't know. 

his eyes we're swollen red and he was tired of everything. he had even let a few suicidal thoughts cloud his mind, but his friend naming  _ sapnap  _ thankfully prevented him from doing anything worse with those dangerous attempts. he could not form coherent words and sobbed until his voice was sore, sobbed until his nose ached from the aggressive sniffs, and sobbed until he felt nothing.  _ nothing at all,  _ just the way he felt his eyes glassy and countless tears unshed but won't make contact with his cheeks. 

"george i ( _ love) _ like you.. as uh, not as a friend. y-you know? like, in a different way." dream had bitten his cheek from the inside waiting for a response, he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, he felt sweat starting to damp his entire body, his nerves; his pulse, his veins almost felt like they were about to combust and he felt something more than feelings of _ nervous, anxious, awkward, tensed  _ it was more, more than that. he didn't know at that time, all he could register was his older friend looking at him with no emotion, before he watched him shake his head. 

_ what? _

"you're an actual idiot, stop messing with me. hurry up and help me finish this so you can go back home."

_ what?  _

his unbelievably  _ dense  _ best friend has just shrugged off his feelings and tossed it at the side just for a programming project. 

_ what the fuck george? _

dream took that response as rejection and never brought it up. he could've said he was serious but he won't push it any further because he’s too much of a pussy to get a direct rejection from his best friend. he went through five stages of grief. have ignored george for a whole month before giving up and acting like everything was okay. he always found himself glued to the man, always found himself wanting to at least  _ walk  _ beside the awfully breath-taking man. he hated himself for it, asking himself why can't he just move on and find someone else? 

_ you cant. _

_ yeah. _

_ i fucking cant _

dream had watched his best friend laugh his feelings off even though sincerity had been obviously present in his voice in those words, he was shaking, trembling for the brunette's response only to be met with a short laugh. 

dream was about to say it was worth it because george is extremely beautiful when he laughs but it's different. george had just unknowingly rejected his super fragile feelings and  _ still _ felt clueless and innocent as ever as to what he did, a month after rejecting dream's feelings. 

dream wanted to give up. so he did, didn't mean his feelings disappeared though. they most certainly didn't, he found himself smiling when george showed the  _ slightest _ bit of joy using his handsome face, panicking when george got too close and forgiving the brunette too easily than he should've, agreeing to whatever request he asked of dream and even bought  _ anything _ for him.  _ god he’s fucked _

how can george  _ not  _ see it? he's colorblind. not full on  _ blind _ . dream doesn't know, but what he does know is risking their friendship isn't an option now, just.  _ pining for his goddamn best friend forever. _ he didn't mind if it meant still being able to be on good terms with george. 

_ that's a fucking lie. _

dream had never wanted to get laid by anyone else other than his best friend. yes, he feels guilty and disappointed at himself for thinking of george in that way.. but he can't help it, george is hot in every way. his body, face, accent, personality. dream had been resisting the urge to kiss him hard and slam him down a mattress just to plant purple and red marks  _ all over. everywhere. _

of course, that only happened in his daydreams and dreams. and that's why dream is in a gay bar. hoping that his looks and anything else presented in public of his would find him a pretty boy, (not as pretty as george of course, he's the most gorgeous man dream has ever laid his eyes on and no one can change that. not even george himself). 

dream had been sitting awkwardly in a stool, checking out people that walks across of him for about ten minutes now. he's getting bored, honestly. he just wants to leave and eat pizza with george, watch movies with george, dance with george while a soft vinyl music plays, whisper praises and compliments in george's ear, kiss george softly and lick,nip,bite his pink pouty lips, pin george against the sofa, suck;bite;kiss all pale and milky skin of george- okay  _ no _ . dream you are staying here until you get laid and  _ will  _ prove to yourself that you  _ are _ capable of hooking up with someone other than your fucking best friend.

_ okay _

dream finally, _ finally  _ stands up from where he had been sitting, staring at crowds like a fucking creep and heads towards the corner sofas. still thinking of george being underneath him and starting to embarrassingly get a  _ hard on  _ from just the thought. once close enough, he sat on one of the sofas where a shorter boy sits all the way on the other side and leaned in to relax. he didn't care on hooking up with anyone anymore, he really didn't. 

but did find himself staring at the man across of him that looks a lot like someone's figure?  _ yes.  _ he tries to hide his erection and lets out a cough to let the  _ man (?)  _ acknowledge his presence. the man who looked like he was a teenager (but definitely not, how the hell can a teenager manage to get in a private, not to mention,  _ very _ secured gay bar?), anyways the fluffy haired man stared at him for about a whole minute and dream felt his confidence spike up.  _ is he checking me out? _ he felt guilt at the bottom of his chest at the thought of actually getting laid tonight by  _ someone else _ but he had come this far and it wasn’t like george was his and he’s george’s.

_ he would definitely agree if george asked him to be his though. _

wait why the hell did he come here and stayed again? oh yeah.

"excuse me. hi, i um.. that seat was actually already taken- so i just wanted to uh let you know that they.. well, they might come back, um, and you know- ..uh. yeah." the shorter man spoke. sounding nervous and stammering over his words as his tounge tries to keep up. 

dream froze and felt both his ears perk up like a fucking dog. his body tensed and he straightened his posture before widening his eyes and his growing erection is now stiff as fuck and hard as a rock.  _ holy shit, what the fuck is wrong with him _ . dream mentally curses himself when the lights shine for a second and lights up the man's face clearly, which's a view he definitely did  _ not _ want to see. 

_ or did he..? _

"what the fuck-" dream blinks not once, but twice  _ then _ thrice before slowly widening his eyes again (if still possible) at the real situation he had settled himself in. 

"huh? you sound-" disco lights clears the dark shadows of dream’s face for a split second and george looks, stares,  _ glares _ at dream and eyes him up and down before parting his lips in shock.

"george?"

"drea-?"

pause.

to be fair, the gay bar was extremely dark at sofa corners, it's like they are made for people to sit, chill, rest or make out on. dream had specifically chose the spot to either rest or of course. get his dick sucked. he did not see the man's face, only the figure and his dimly illuminated jaw that was caused by the wall lamps. he most certainly did not expect to hear george's voice at the others end. although he was also not disappointed when he registered that this place was a fucking  _ gay  _ bar.

both had been silently arguing on which would speak up first, they had found themselves in an awkward situation but after what felt like hours. the brunette gives in to speak.

"what are you doing.. _here?_ " george asks shyly, placing down his glass of wine before scratching the back of his neck. the brunette analyses dream's position first before deciding to scooch closer.

_ not now. _

"hm, could ask the same for you georgie." he responded, proud at himself for sounding smug and not stuttering as much as he expected himself to. he smiled at the brunette and quickly hid his hard fucking dick again.  _ goddamn it dream, is finding your fucking bestfriend in a gay bar fucking arousing for you? _

"well- i.. i um, i just thought it'd be- be a new experience to go into one of um.. these." george averted his gaze and connected his hands together, dream didn't miss the way his fingers gripped his tight jeans. 

_ oh how pretty those would look if it was gripping white sheets instead. _

_ shut the fuck, up dream. _

but well, of course george was here only for entertainment. he wasn't actually gay, right? george had always told dream he's straight but had never mentioned any girl  _ ever _ . it made dream feel better but now this is just impostor level sus. but dream wouldn't push george because he might actually just be straight and him getting his hopes up doesn't help him in any way at all. 

“I've never been into one of these so i thought it'd be quite- quite uh fun y'know? see what they're like.. um- i- hey dream, what about you?" george stopped staring at his drink and eyed dream from bottom to top again. dream felt insecure after seconds of snapping back to reality at heavy british accent calling his name. 

_ moan it. _

"dream?" george tilted his head slightly. _ fuck that was cute _ . george mouthed a hello before waving his hands in front of dream's face in an attempt to snap dream from whatever dimension his mind is in. 

"oh? ah- yes, sorry. um i just needed a break from stuff. ( _ from you)  _ and yeah, i'm uh. i'm gay." he admits, it's not that hard. after all, he  _ did  _ confess to the older man in front of him a few months ago. what's the worst case scenario now honestly? 

"oh." george scrunched up his nose and dream felt confused at the sight. shrugging his shoulders to let george know he wants him to continue.

"i'm gay too. i don't know how you say it so easily but.. yeah im a pussy for trying to hide it, i just thought that it would be weird since i kept telling you i'm straight a few months ago." george murmurd. looking away and undoing his cross legged position. he looked as nervous and tensed dream was when he confessed. just a little less.

dream just sat there, with his fading erection,  _ thank god _ and slowly planted a smile on his own face.

"that's fucking great george you could've just told me!" dream wheezed before realizing what he had just said and cleared his throat. "i mean, i don't mean to come off as creepy, i just wanted to let you know it's more than fine to me. if you don't mind me asking.. um- since when?"

“I- um, two months ago..”

_ a month after dream’s confession? fuck. it makes sense now, it fucking makes sense. _

“..oh, seems like i came first. i never really got the chance to tell you um, it was like three months ago since i came out to myself. but yeah, welcome to the club georgie!” dream grinned, raising his glass of wine and wheezing at george’s hilarious expression.

“so.. got a head from anyone lately? or did  _ you  _ give head?” dream teased, deciding to set his feelings aside for now and have fun with his best friend.

“dream! that's- no!” george chuckled, making the dirty blonde’s heart squeeze tight. 

_ god, how i love it when crescent moons form when you laugh and tug your lips. when you fucking squish both your cheeks to widen your smile. i can never get tired of it. never. _

“it’s okay you don’t have to lie." dream takes a sip of his drink and lets the ice _clang_ from the glass and sets it down the table again, _secretly hoping he_ _looked attractive_. "is it your first time here?” dream asks after smacking his lips softly. he raises his brow when he catches a glimpse of george following his movements before meeting his eyes once again. 

“hm.” george hums and dream thinks its fucking attractive. “yes it is.”

“cool.”

“you?”

“same.” george hums again in approval and sips his drink, dream  _ can't  _ stop his eyes from following the movements as well, motioning at the pretty pink lips sucking liquid. “s-so. you with anyone?”

“no, but there was a guy sitting where you are sat right now. he looked buff as fuck, you should probably get another seat before he comes back and beat your ass.” 

“you’re into buff guys, georgie?”

“drea- no! i was just  _ warning _ you in case you get killed! he left a few minutes ago and i don't know if he’ll come back but just to save your ass, you should get out that seat.”

“aw you like my ass that much? nice to kno-”

dream feels cold as shivers are sent down his spine when he sees a dark figure looming over his entire body. he slowly turned his head up to see the  _ buff guy _ george was talking about.

_ well shit. george wasn't lying.  _

“hi?” dream saw the guy walk closer and he quickly swallows before turning his head to see his best friend sighing and quickly glancing dream a scared expression that confused the tan man.

dream felt his body and nerves move in auto pilot before murmuring a,“okay chill, i'm getting out of the seat. geez, sorry.” and quickly apologizes and stands up from the seat. he watches as the guy gets back in his seat with his brows furrowed and move  _ too  _ close to george.

dream just stood there shell shocked when he saw what was happening, this guy is invading george’s personal bubble. he shouldn’t do that, he  _ really  _ shouldn’t. he felt himself clutch his hands into fists until his nails dug in flesh when the guy made advancements, touching george’s thighs without consent and dream could not hold himself back and spoke up.

“hey bastard, i’m about to call the security over there. wanna leave him alone?” 

“i’m not scared of security asshole. go mind your own business, I'm having my own fun.” the guy smirked and turned his attention back to george who looks extremely uncomfortable and afraid. 

_ so fragile, so fragile, too fragile, mine, mine, mine. he’s mine. _

dream felt his vision go dark and slammed his fist on the table  _ secretly hoping it was the guy's skull instead _ and made both george and this bastard jump. it was too loud for everyone to hear but loud enough for people who were sitting near them to hear. people turned their attention his way with gasps and murmurs before slowly dissolving into scattered noises once again. 

“are you leaving? or do i have to  _ make  _ you leave?” 

the guy quickly spat at dream before standing up and leaving, dream heard him scoff as he made his way towards the stools. _ horny bastard, know which are yours and which isn't.  _

“thank you.” george mumbled before patting the seat where the guy was as a gesture. 

“you’re welcome, it was obvious he was invading your privacy.” dream sighed before taking a tissue to wipe the spit off his chest and furrowed his brows in disgust. 

“he had been an asshole since a while ago. i'm glad you came.”

_ maybe it was all worth it when he heard george say that. _

_ 'i'm glad you came.' _

“well,  _ i'm _ glad i could protect you georgie. ( _ he really was)  _ did he do anything to you that went too far?”

“well, he just kept touching my thighs anyways so it’s fine.” dream trapped his lower lip between his teeth and looked away. dream knows he’s possessive but he  _ shouldn’t make it so that it would come to the point where it could  _ ruin their friendship…  _ again. _ he just  _ can’t.  _

“hey dream.” dream hums in acknowledgement and refills his cup of glass with water. “mind if i repay you?” dream’s eyes widened when the brunette stood up to sit in his lap and stare directly at him. brown luscious eyes staring directly at his soul, filled with want, lust, and trouble. what is george doing? is he drunk? there’s no absolute way, his drink is just a mild  _ fruit juice _ .

_ is george not kidding? is he sober and really doing this? _

a smirk creeps it's way to the brunette’s lips and dream feels his knees go limp. he’s melting like jelly, not once did he ever expect for him and his best friend to be in this position, but.. honestly? dream is  _ not  _ complaining. his lips part in shock and george leans in to connect their lips and sweep his tongue in dream’s mouth. dream felt lightheaded at the feeling of george’s tongue exploring his mouth. 

_ since when did he fucking learn how to do this. _

george pulled away to catch his breath and he was panting, dream liked the view. fuck, he  _ loved  _ the view. reality was even better than his daydreams and dreams in general and seeing george like this on top of him. just makes blood rush down his lower abdomen and before he knew it. he was hard  _ again.  _ george with his oversized sweater and a white sleeved polo shirt underneath and his  _ tight  _ jeans hugging his ass.

"that was fucking hot." george started and dream raised his brow, finally getting the chance to hold george's waist and  _ grip _ it. "ah-.. i mean- the way you slammed your fist in that table? i wish it was me." george smirked, placing his hands on both of dream's shoulder. "you want me to.. to punch you?" dream wheezed and george's cheeks rushed red. "well- no, i…"

"are you a masochist georgie?" dream rubbed his hands from george's waist to his hips and did so over and over again. george shrugged before lust started glinting in his brown honey eyes again. 

_ this must be what heaven feels and looks like.  _ the music is muffled with dream’s ears only there for george’s words and his only. “i've seen how you look at me dream. you’ve been gay for the past three months? does that mean you actually meant it when you confessed to me? were those feelings real when you ignored and avoided and  _ ghosted  _ me for an entire month? before i came out to myself that i’m gay too because i kept jacking off from your confession? the way you look at me with those eyes dream. i want you to mark me yours and  _ rail  _ me.” 

it was all too much for dream to process and he mumbled a quick ‘fuck’ before slamming his and george’s lips together again. causing the brunette’s mouth to leave a small whine. _ dream’s bulge was impressively getting bigger by the second and it was also already fucking leaking.  _ george is beautiful like this, begging for dream to touch and rail him _.  _ not to mention that george has confessed that he has jacked off before because of dream. _ just the thought is enough to turn him on even more.  _ dream took the lead this time and explored george’s mouth. it tasted like sparkling wine with sweet and sour combination. he let his hands travel from george’s waist, to his sides, his hips, his thighs and gripped  _ everywhere. _

“fuck you’re beautiful george.” dream praised and george smirked in response. lips wet from saliva and a string of one connecting their lips. 

“can i give you head?” george tilted his head like a puppy and licked his lips in an arousing way causing dream to leave a low groan. 

“of course baby. but  _ can _ you take it? do you  _ want  _ it?  _ need  _ it? inside your pretty and slutty mouth? my dick inside your pink pouty lips until i cum inside you?” dream leaned in and gripped george’s ass before whispering. “do you want me to fuck your throat until your voice becomes raspy and  _ dead?”  _ george softly moaned and took in dream’s words before nodding.

_ it was melody for dream's ears.  _

“please.” george whined, letting his hands travel from dream’s shoulder, to his chest, to his lower abdomen and to his rock hard bulge. george palmed it and dream lets out noises he didn't know he could make and george looked up at him with  _ needy  _ eyes. “please dream fuck my throat. i  _ want  _ to taste it, taste you. take all of you until my mouth is stretched and wide for you.  _ please, please, please dream.”  _

_ there it is. my name, you're finally moaning it darling. fucking  _ **_finally_ **

“alright pretty boy,  _ i’ll fuck your filthy and needy mouth.”  _ that was all george needed before he unzipped dream’s jeans and stared hungrily at the huge member. the brunette tugged down at his waist band aggressively and dream’s breath hitched at the feeling of his dick hitting cool hair. he watched as george got off from his lap and sat on his knees, eyes in level of his tip and looked up at the blonde for confirmation. “yes baby go for it, you deserve it.” george nodded and stuck out his tongue to lick the precum, he wrapped dream’s dick with both his hands and slender fingers before leveling it in front of his mouth and kitten licking the head. dream moaned lowly in pleasure and threw his head back. no one was paying attention to both of the boys because george was hidden underneath the table. not that dream didn't mind people seeing how he was finally getting sucked off by a gorgeous man.

_ getting sucked off by none other than his own best friend that he had been in love for in years.  _ dream counts that as a win because well, how can it not be? unless this was only a one time thing. dream didn't had it in him to think about that when he was a moaning mess at the moment.

dream's tip is red and and wet, just the sight of george's saliva dripping from his dick could make him cum. "darling.. stop teasing and ta-take me in. i'm the one in control here slut." dream gripped george's hair causing the brunette to moan and swallow dream's dick, george's mouth was on his shaft when the older boy choked at the size. dream growls when the brunette catches a breath and lets his dick twitch in air. "d.. dream, holy fuck- you're big."

dream smirked and patted george's hair affectionately before gripping it again and pulling him down, "you like that, don't you? you cock slut? try harder. this is my payment and your request." dream ordered, letting a loud groan escape his drooling lips when the brunette successfully took all of his cock in, nose making contact with his hairy abdomen.

the pleasure is overwhelming and all he could do is loll his eyes back and grip george's brown silky hair tighter. george started bobbing his head up and down slowly before picking up his pace. he stopped bobbing from time to time to adjust his jaw, "breathe through your nose baby, you're being a real good boy." dream assured, george whined at the praise and dream threw his head back more ( _ as if he wasn't about to break his fucking neck) _ at the vibration from george's throat. 

"fuck." dream felt george's lip tug up and started to pick up a faster pace, slamming his throat harder in dream's cock. "sweetheart, h-hey, I'm going to start thrust- hngg- thrusting in your throat- ah- okay?" george nodded and dream’s dick swayed with his movements, the freckled man moved his hips so he could arch his back to thrust deeper into george's throat. he did this swiftly and wiped the tears forming and running down george's pink flushed cheeks. pouring and drowning george with praises and compliments he had been meaning to say that was stuck at the tip of dream's tongue.  _ not anymore luckily. _

dream watched the way george's hand slides down his own waistband to stroke himself and let out more moans down dream's dick. the pleasure was too much, and he was already close. 

dream kept thrusting hard into george's throat until it reached the back of it and groaned in pleasure and stimulation. "fuck- baby, y-you.. ah. take me in so well, i'm close darling." george kept whining and tearing up, his left hand gripping dream's thigh for support because the brunette himself looks  _ ruined  _ and _ fucked  _ while the other right hand was quickly stroking himself _ , _ the brunette is trembling and he looks gorgeous like this. with his pupils dilated and lips stretched. dream feels himself getting closer and closer for release just by the sight. dream would stop thrusting and guide george out his dick to take a deep breath before slamming him back down, they both moaned in rhythm and came at the same time. 

"fuck baby. fuck," dream panted, he was chasing his own breath and released his grip on the older man's brown locks to finish releasing. he himself was melting like butter from the sun as well and george, like the tease he is. licked his now soft tip and took in all of dream's cum. dream almost got hard again just from the view. "george, fuck, you took me in so well. you're a good boy, look at your pretty swollen lips dripping with my cum and  _ mine only _ ." dream figured george deserved all of these praises and if not then  _ more. _

george finally took his lips out of dream’s tip and panted for air as well, "come here.. sit on my lap sweetheart." dream ordered, and george obeyed before standing up his wobbling knees and quickly wiping off his own cum. "y-you were.. so  _ big and tasted so good.”  _ was what george wanted to say but his voice was too raspy and broken to be able to make out the last words, but dream still understood and smiled. "i know baby, i know. you made me feel  _ so  _ good." 

dream pulled his waist band back up and zipped his pants. george, on the other hand, who looked like a  _ wreck  _ with his sweaty state and half lidded eyes sat on dream's lap and collapsed. dream could feel george's chest heaving rapidly and the brunette looked heavenly, like an angel who came down straight from heaven. "you're gorgeous baby. that was the best and most pleasure i had ever felt by surprise." dream found himself saying, and it came out sounding more fond and genuine than he meant it to.

dream couldn't see it but george carried a smile on his lips at the satisfaction and contentment. "tired?" dream whispered before kissing george's neck and shoulders, pale milky skin that was still unmarked looked ethereal for the blonde. george hummed at the question and was slowly drifting off to sleep, dream knew george was comfortable, safe and cozy at their position and kept rubbing circles on george's back to comfort him more and push him off to sleep.

he needed and deserved it anyways. dream whispered george's name and was not met with any response, dream took that as a signal that george was already asleep and smiled to himself.  _ oh how much he loved him _ . dream reflected on all the things that had just happened and still couldn't believe this all wasn't a dream or another daydream of his. he hoped they could do this again, either the blow job or snuggling. 

after about almost an hour, george was still asleep and dream found himself thinking of what they are now. are they still friends? was this only a one time thing? if it was, that would make him disappointed as fuck of course, but just the fact that he got sucked off by his best friend was enough for him. and that it also felt  _ too _ good. he would treasure this moment forever where he got to hold george in his arms, and buried his head in george's shoulder.

"no.. please, don't leave. i love- i love you." george spoke, dream opened his eyes and angled his head to look at george with worry.. who is still asleep, he must be having a nightmare. dream kissed the brunette's forehead and whispered comforting words. "i will never leave darling, I'll always be here. I love you so much and even if you won't give me anything in return. i will still do anything for you." dream reassured. "i always will, starting from the very beginning georgie." he hopes george was talking to him because if not then that’s just fucking humiliating. dream moved his right hand to ruffle george’s hair in an attempt to make him feel loved because dream  _ loved  _ him. george said nothing else after that and was wearing a smile again that dream didn’t see.

the time wasn't stopping and it was late. as much as he would love to stay here with george like this. his eyes and ears were starting to feel irritated by the noise and flashing lights. his body also started to feel extremely sore, he sighed to himself and rubbed the brunette’s back slowly. “sweetheart.” dream whispered.

“hey, baby. wake up.” george shrugs a little bit before staying still again. “darling. we have to take you home. i'll drive and you can rest in the car, yeah? we have to go.” the brunette let out a groan and stood up from dream’s lap. quickly blinking and re-adjusting his eyes to take in his surroundings. “holy shit, i fell asleep  _ here?  _ and on top of you? aren’t you sore as fuck now? i’m fucking heavy dream.” george looked down at dream with worry which could only make him let out a hearty wheeze.

“yeah i  _ am  _ sore as fuck, georgie. but it’s okay, you weren’t that heavy. what just made you heavy was for how long you slept on top of me.” dream re-adjusted his legs and stretched, a few bones popping like a granny and george could only chuckle at the sound. the older man furrowed his brows when he felt his throat ache from chuckling and ghosts his adam’s apple using his index and middle finger before staring at dream.

“oh.” george gulped, and dream felt amused at how the brunette’s cheeks transitioned from normal pale to flushed red and it was obvious as fuck even with the dark shadows looming around them. “yeah, you were quite impressive for your  _ first  _ time baby.” george’s whole body turned red at this point from the comment  _ and  _ pet name and smacked dream on the shoulder. “idiot. you were the one who pinned for me for two whole months.”

“and you were the one who jacked off by my confession.” dream smirked and took george’s silence as a win. they both made their way towards dream’s car and playful atmosphere started to emit from the two with the conversation they are having right now.

“aw sweetheart, you want me to stay? why?” dream let a lopsided grin form on his face and glanced at george who was hiding his face on his sweater paws.  _ cute. _

“shut up, i don’t have any dirty intentions. i just want to pay you back for the ride and uh.. taking care of me i guess. oh and saving me from that weird guy.” george recalled.

“hm, but you already paid me back for scaring that guy away georgie. you’re going to pay me back again for the ride? well i mean,” dream teases, “i don't mind.” 

“ _ dream _ ,” george warns in annoyance.”i just want to treat you for dinner. i have some sushi at home and it’s really good. i kind of want you to try it.” george says before resting his chin on his palm.

“alright then, why not. i have nothing to do anyways.” dream’s tone finally turns serious and he smiles at george's calm and contented state. hair flying in one direction over his face from the slightly lowered window rushing air inside. 

_ he looks so carefree and happy, looks so at peace and free with worry. _

_ he’ll brood about their friendship later and maybe gather enough courage to ask george what they are after what happened at the bar and just enjoy the comfortable silence for now.  _

george is safe and dream is driving him back to his apartment like he always does. none of them are talking but not in an awkward manner. everything is completely in place right now, like the feeling of earth orbiting around the sun as usual. he does not want to ruin that.

but dream still hopes george would reward him in the future again. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if u guys want part two ‘nd i hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
